An Itch to Scratch
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: *1st place winner for best humor/parody on Dokuga* Sesshoumaru gets fleas during one of his runins with Inuyasha, Kagome is dropped in a bush AND gets bitten by bugs. These itchy situations finds two unlikely beings lending each other a helping hand...
1. Fleas

In response to a challenge posted by **Trouble in Shangri-La **in 2005 on A Single Spark. The challenge was:

Sesshoumaru somehow gets fleas. Yes, fleas.

The only way to get rid of them is if Kagome gives him flea soap. She can either leave it for him to find or literally bathe him in it.

You do the rest.

Rules:  
Sesshoumaru MUST BE IC.  
There MUST BE a situation where Sesshoumaru is dying to scratch and can't without spoiling his "dignified" image.  
Kagome MUST catch him in the act of scratching like mad.

Well, this is my attempt. I hope it is up to par. Enjoy!

* * *

How undignified. 

How completely and utterly unbecoming for one such as I, the western lord, to be over thrown by a measly little parasite. Disgraceful.

I have never wanted to kill my useless half-brother more than I do on this day. It is entirely his fault that I must suffer from this. He is living up to his dog heritage in every sense of the way, and has unfortunately brought me down with him this time.

I guess I should have expected it sooner or later; the boy never bathes, it was just a matter of time before he was overrun with them. In all actuality I was surprised it hadn't come upon him sooner, Inuyasha has a way of attracting things that in one way or another are blood-sucking. But seriously, fleas? Why did it have to be fleas?

I, Sesshoumaru, can destroy an opponent with nothing more than a flick of my wrist; make men and demon alike cower in fear with a single glare. Yet I cannot soothe this damned itch!

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Ah, Rin, a mere child yet she can sense when I am discomforted. I really must reign in my disturbed aura.

"Yes Rin?" I answer.

"Do you need to take a rest, you look tired," says she.

Tired, yes I believe I am tired. I have not been able to rest properly for almost a week and although I do not need much sleep in the first place, it starts to strain even me after a while. Damn this itch, if only I could scratch it! It feels like a thousand little pin pricks making their way down my back. Rin is looking at me strangely, ah yes; she did ask me a question didn't she.

"Perhaps," was my reply.

Rin smiled, one of those large toothy smiles that she always graces me with, and hops towards the field of flowers that she no doubt spotted a mile away.

"Jaken," I said.

"Yes milord? What can this humble servant of yours do for you?"

This toad is lucky that he is loyal, otherwise I might have been rid of him many moons ago. His voice has a way of grating on one's nerves; similar to this itch that is currently making itself known on the back of my neck.

"Follow Rin and be sure that she comes to no harm," I replied.

"Yes milord! Anything for you!" Jaken bellowed before he scurried away.

Now that my charges are away I may be able to scratch the itch that has made its way to my stomach and head. I walk a little further to be perfectly sure I will not be disturbed for this less than majestic act I am about to indulge myself in. A tree might do nicely for this itch that has now taken over half my body.

After a thorough check of my surroundings I lengthen my claws, ever so slightly more, to scratch my chest. Ah, that feels much better! These claws are good for more than one thing. Now if I could just reach my back…there we go. Damn, but my nails are too short to reach mid back; that's where the tree will come in handy.

I prop myself up against the tree, ah this magnificent tree, and begin to rub up and down on it. This is definitely superior to my claws; gods this feels better! The tree against my back and my claws against my scalp is a satisfying feeling, it is no wonder I became lost in the sensation. Perhaps it was a bit too gratifying.

"Um, Lord Sesshoumaru?" came a quiet voice.

I freeze. Damn, no one was supposed to see me like this! I straighten myself up and turn my head to lock eyes with my intruder. Could this week get any more bothersome? This is all I need right now, now doubt this girl will run off and blab to all that will listen that she has caught me in this compromising position. Maybe if I give her a good glare, she will forget she saw me and go off on her way. It is worth a try.

Alright think angry look…

Damn. No use, she is still staring at me. Alright, time for threats, that always seems to work.

"Miko," I started. "You will tell no one of this or you will suffer the consequences."

That seems to have done the trick. I can sense the trepidation around her, and she is biting her bottom lip; always a good sign that my threats are effective. She nodded then in acquiesces. What is she doing out here anyway?

"Where is the half-breed?" I ask.

I almost let my façade drop when I saw her jump. Apparently she was not expecting me to speak; no matter, at least she is smart to fear me. She is hesitant to answer; oh how I do hate waiting. I narrow my eyes before trying again.

"Miko…"

"Um, h-he's at our camp, I was just looking for a hot spring," she finally answered.

"Hn." Oh well, I might as well point her in the right direction; then at least I will be able to return to my scratching.

"You will find a spring about a hundred yards from here. Go, and remember miko, I do not make idle on my threats," yes, that sounded acceptable.

The girl, Kagome I believe is what my half-brother calls her, gave me a disbelieving look. She then bowed her head a little before walking in the direction I pointed her in. I took this opportunity to scratch underneath my chin and the side of my neck. Hell forsakes these insufferable fleas! They are driving me mad with their incessant biting! Now the itch is on my leg; if I didn't have these claws I would have probably drowned myself by now just to be rid of this irritation.

"Ahem, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Curses, I thought she had left already.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said to leave. Do not make me repeat myself again miko."

Alright, maybe that was a little harsh, but damn, I just want to scratch in peace. Great, now she is wringing her hands together; it is obvious she wants to say something. Argh, now they're biting in places they shouldn't be, how dare these pests take such liberties with my person?!

"Come out with it miko, or leave. I have no time for the likes of you."

She dares narrow her eyes at me? How intimidating does she think she looks with her hands balled up into little fists, she looks no fiercer than Rin does when she is picking flowers. The girl took a couple of deep breaths, no doubt to calm herself before she began speaking.

"Um, well, I was just going to say that Inuyasha was having a problem with fleas, and well, I know you came in contact with him, so you might have got them too, and well, I have this stuff here in my backpack that gets rid of them, um if you are interested that is."

She wants to help me? I could not stop the eyebrow that rose at this declaration; imagine, this woman-child offering to help this Sesshoumaru. However, the idea has merit, perhaps I should hear her out.

"Go on," I said.

"Well, it's kind of like soap, when washed with it; it kills the fleas and stops you from itching. It worked on Inuyasha, I, uh, don't see why it wouldn't work on you as well," the miko explained.

That is promising; it might not be so bad to take her up on her generous offer. Besides, it has been a while since I have indulged in anything. Not to mention that the small bites are gaining in their viciousness…alright then…

"I accept your offer; you shall bathe this Sesshoumaru."

"Huh?" came her intelligent response.

"You presented the use of your product and I do believe you said when washed with it. Am I to believe you are rescinding on your offer?"

"What?! No! It's just that…well…" she trailed off.

The miko turned three different shades of red and dropped her gaze away from me. I see now; she is unused to seeing a nude male specimen. Surely my brother is a moron, or perhaps he seeks companionship among the male species? This girl follows him wherever he goes with no questions asked and she is still untouched; ridiculous.

Damn, if I don't have to scratch again. The bites are becoming more frequent now; they must sense their inevitable demise is close at hand. Now, to get the girl to comply with my demands.

"I have accepted your offer, and now it is time to fulfill your end of it," I say as I begin the trek to the hot springs.

I look over my shoulder slightly to see that she is reluctantly following me while mumbling to herself; undoubtedly trying to find a way out of this situation before we arrive at the spring. When we arrive, I will give her no chance for argument, these fleas are killing me and I will waste no further time with them.

True to my word, we arrive at the hot spring in a few short minutes. I start to disrobe when I hear a startled squeak behind me. When I look I see that the miko has covered her eyes with her hands and there is a bright blush staining her cheeks. I finish undressing and walk up to her so that I am mere inches away. When I lean down to whisper in her ear I can see her shiver involuntarily which brings a smirk to my face.

"Miko," I say in a low, soothing voice that I know will affect her, "it is usually customary to bathe in the nude. Do not be afraid to look upon my person; I have no shame and neither should you."

I almost wanted to laugh aloud when she peaked through her fingers to look me in the eyes, but I remained impassive on the outside. In all honesty, I was becoming impatient; I want nothing more than to be rid of the parasites on my body. Even now I can still feel them jumping and biting. I must remember to seek my revenge on Inuyasha after all of this is done. Time to speed things up a bit.

"Undress," I commanded. I did not wait for her to reply before I turned around and submerged myself in the hot spring.

"Excuse me?!" she all but shouted. Why couldn't things just go the way I wanted them to?

"Undress," I repeated.

"I can't just bathe with you, you-you…no! I can't," she determined.

"This Sesshoumaru was unaware that you had a choice in the matter. Now, you can either undress yourself or I will do it for you," there that ought to shut her up.

This time her blush spread further; her face was completely red as well as her neck. That was all I saw before it disappeared underneath her shirt: interesting. Damn, the itching started again. The girl, Kagome, started to say something in protest but I merely narrowed my eyes at her, daring her to say something. She pursed her lips together and closed her eyes in what seemed to be contemplation. To my surprise, she spoke calmly.

"Fine," she said, "just turn around and don't even think about peeking."

"You have been mislead if you think that I, Sesshoumaru, would desire to look at your weak human body. Now, refrain from delaying before I lose my patience."

She gave a great sigh before she proceeded to undress. Being the moral demon that I am, I did not embarrass her further by turning around to look at her. Soon I felt the water shift around me, signifying her entrance into the spring. I heard her rustle around her bag for a moment and then heard a pop. Curiosity got the better of me and I turned to look at what had made the noise. My breath hitched in my throat with the vision I saw.

The miko, Kagome, had her back turned towards me, and her hair was cascading down in ebony waves. Her body was made of soft curves that were easily visible to me since the water came only to her hips. Her skin looked incredibly smooth and was kissed with the lightest tan, evidence to the days spent traveling around Japan's countryside. In all my hundreds of years I have never seen a human look the way she did. She was toned in all the right places and yet still utterly feminine. My traitorous hand twitched at the thought of touching those curves before I was brought out of my musings by a rather painful bite on my thigh by one of those insufferable fleas.

She turned around at the sound of my twitch and gave a startled gasp. Her face lit up again a bright red when she saw that I was facing her. I did not miss the way her eyes roamed up and down my figure nor could I stop the swell of male pride that welled inside me when her blush darkened; it appeared that she liked what she saw. I snorted mentally, who wouldn't like what they saw; I keep myself in very good shape if I do say so myself.

The miko gulped audibly and drew in a shaky breath.

"Th-this is the flea shampoo that I'm gonna use. Um, it might smell a bit, but it works really well. This," she said as she motioned to a piece of cloth, "is what I'll be using to wa-wash…y-you…with."

I gave a curt nod and waited for her to begin. I knew she had reservations about bathing me, but it was of no consequence to me. She stepped forward slowly and motioned for me to turn around; I complied. She brought the cloth to my back and began to rub small circles with the cloth. The feeling was amazing. Everywhere her hand and that substance touched me left tingling sensations in their wake.

Her ministrations were soft and slow, but it seemed that the longer we stood there like this, the braver she became. She worked her way down to my lower back and then up again to my shoulders; it had been years since someone touched me as such. She hesitated a moment when she reached my lower back again and I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She gave me a look that told me she was unsure of whether or not I wished for her to continue and I nodded my head in approval.

Once again she drew in a shaky breath and continued to wash me. She should feel honored that I am allowing her free reign of my physique, not many are privilege to such. She slowed her ministrations and then soon stopped.

"Um, uh I'm done w-with th-this side," she stated nervously.

"Indeed," I replied and then slowly turned around. She had her head turned to the side and her eyes closed, which gave me ample time to look her over yet again. This human woman was even more stunning from the front. She refused to look my way, so I took matters into my own hands. I reached up and lightly grabbed her by the chin and turned her head to face me.

"You will look at this Sesshoumaru," I demanded, though it wasn't harsh. Interesting, I did not want to be forceful with her at this moment.

She did as I said, though somewhat reluctantly, and I was able to see clearly though crystal blue eyes that I have never noticed before until now. She forever had a light blush on her cheeks, and she drew in her bottom lip through her teeth. At that moment I decided that it should be outlawed to treat such tender looking things with such disregard.

"Continue," I spoke softly although if I was not mistaken, my voice sounded rougher than intended.

The young miko began her movements anew on my chest; her fingertips every now and then brushing delicately against my skin. She continued on, trailing down my front until just before the water.

"I-I can't, I don't think I should keep going," she nervously said.

I nodded in understanding; it would do no good to scare the girl. Instead I turned around once again and spoke, "You will wash my hair." I then found a boulder to sit upon so that she could reach the top of my head.

She took in a relived breath and poured some of the malodorous substance into her hands. She began working it into a later atop my head and I almost moaned at the sensation. Her fingers worked diligently yet caressingly against my scalp; I will have to remember to have someone wash my hair for me periodically. The miko seemed to enjoy the feeling of my hair, for she let out a breathy 'wow' when she started her way down it.

The miko, Kagome, tried to prolong the washing of my hair, but all too soon it was over and she released my locks.

"You can rinse now," said she.

I submerged under the water long enough to rinse and when I came back out she was already making her way to her belongings. I quickly got out of the spring long before she had even got halfway dressed and with sure steps I made it to her and knelt to whisper once again in her ear.

"That was pleasurable to this Sesshoumaru. Perhaps we shall do it again sometime."

She spun around to face me with a look of shock across her face which quickly turned to embarrassment. The young miko pulled in her bottom lip again, but this time I did not stop myself from capturing it with mine. She gasped and I took that moment then to deepen the kiss and drove my tongue into her mouth. It took a bit for her shock to wear off but when it did, I was rewarded with a throaty moan which helped me renew my efforts.

I grabbed her arms one by one and wrapped them around my neck and wrapped my own arm around her waist, drawing us closer together. I drug my hand from her waist up to cup her right breast while I took the other into my mouth. She moaned again, this time a bit louder as she tightened her hold in my hair. Her back arched instinctively bringing her pert breast further into my mouth. Not one to play favorites, I transferred my attention to the other breast earning another mewl from the miko. Never in my life would I have thought to be this personal with a human, but there was something in her that drove all prejudice thoughts from my head.

I placed open mouth kisses back up her neck and once again captured her lips in a searing kiss. She released our kiss a bit later so that she could gain some much needed air and I never thought that one could look so endearing. But she, with her eyes half lidded and her face flushed, was stunning. We were both panting heavily with the force of our shared kiss, and she slowly released her hold on me.

"Kagome!" damn that Inuyasha; he indeed had bad timing.

I turned towards my clothing and made quick dressing in them. By the time I was done she had finished dressing as well and was packing her things in her oversized pouch. No sooner than she had packed everything up Inuyasha made his entrance.

"What did you do to her you bastard!" the half-breed roared as he shoved the miko behind him.

"This Sesshoumaru did nothing that was not permitted," I told him while I narrowed my eyes at his insinuations.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Ah, my dear brother and his cunning way with words.

"Nothing that is of consequence to you half-breed," I answered. No need to embarrass the young priestess, I do hope for a repeat of our time together in the near future.

"Inuyasha," I started, "surely your nose is not that weak. Before you begin to reek next time, I suggest you bathe lest you gift me with more of your parasites. If you do not then I will personally throw you in a river only to be sure that you do not insult my senses with your vile stench."

The mutt then growled at me and reached for the hilt of his sword. The miko placed her hand on his arm trying to placate him. "Let's just go Inuyasha; I'm fine so there's no need to start a fight now. Please," she said. I could tell by the strained look on her face that she was trying hard not to laugh. I will have to see if I can make her laugh when next we meet.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and began walking away. Before she was completely out of sight she looked back at me and gave me a bright smile.

"Hn."

Perhaps having fleas was not all bad.

* * *

Well this was my first attempt at some citrus, I'm not sure how well it went. Please review and respond. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Thistle For Your Thoughts

Well, by popular demand, I have decided to expand my story An Itch To Scratch. Keeping with the theme, I am finding different ways to make our characters itchy and in need of relief. So my story is going to be a series of one-shots that are intertwined with each other, if that makes any sense.

Since the last one was from Sesshoumaru's prospective, I thought I'd make this one from Kagome's. It's a change up, I hope it works!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first story which I so dubbed "Fleas". It was my first shot at citrus and I guess I did okay.

Well, Enjoy!

* * *

Stupid Inuyasha "Ow!" with his stupid one-track mind! "Ow ow!" I can't believe he did that, "Ow!" just wait until I get my hands on him! He'll be sat so much he won't be able to "Ow!" walk for a month!

"Son of…Ow!"

I HATE him, no I don't…OW! Okay, yes I hate him.

Everything was going fine "ow!" Everyone was in a good mood, even him "ow!" And Naraku had left us an opening in the form of his "ow!" ugly bees "ow!"

Things were "ow!" _normal _well, as normal as they usually are "yeow! Man that one hurt!" Just like normal I hitch a "ow!" ride on his back and we "ow!" make our way after it "owy owy owy!"

He just had to get "ow!" side tracked. Does he even realize "ow!" that when he's running, if he happens "ow!" to let go that I will FALL?!

Apparently "ow!" not.

And now I am stuck here "ow!" picking thistles off my ENTIRE "ow!" body. And they're not big thistles, nooo, that would be too "ow!" easy.

Okay, I need to take a break from picking out these things.

I don't even know how long I've been out here like this. It was near mid afternoon when we caught sight of that stupid bug and now it's almost sunset. I hope everyone's okay.

Inuyasha said that he smelled Naraku and he needed me to get off his back so that he could be ready. He didn't even give me a chance to gain my bearings! He just let go and expected me to land with the grace of a cat. As if. There I went, tumbling head on into probably the biggest thorn bush in Japan.

These things are starting to itch!

At least Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were nice enough to stop and see if I needed help. But, being the ever self-sacrificing person I am, I told them I was _fine_ that I didn't need their help and that they should go help Inuyasha.

Errr, just thinking of his name makes me mad!

These things are poking me EVERYWHERE. They are in places that they shouldn't be. At least I was smart enough to wear jeans this time. Maybe a few will fall out when I take the jeans off?

Oh man, these things feel like tiny needles. Hm, it's kind of like it feels when my leg goes to sleep.

I wonder if I can start a fire while I'm like this; it's kind of hard to bend over. Maybe if I just kick some limbs into a pile…

"Ha!" I'm so smart. No one can say that I'm not resourceful! Now if I can just get my matchbook…"yes! Score two for Kagome!"

Argh these things ITCH!

Well, at least it didn't take long for me to start the fire. Where are those guys?! Oh, I hate being in the dark by myself.

Stupid Inuyasha. He's probably still upset because I was willingly being, ahem, "civil" with his brother a few months ago. Wow, just thinking about it makes me blush. I still can't believe I let him do those things to me, not that they weren't pleasurable…Gah! What am I saying?! He's Inuyasha's BROTHER. No, bad Kagome, I cannot think about him and his ridiculously long pretty silver hair, or his metallic amber eyes, or his chiseled chest or his tight, firm…I'm doing it again!

Doing stuff like _that _with _him_ is probably what got me into this mess in the first place. Stupid bush.

"Ow!" Stupid thistles too. And because I had nothing else to call stupid right at the moment, I stomped my foot. Ow. Come on! Who gets thistles stuck in their feet? Apparently I do.

I see a particularly large thistle and take the opportunity to be rid of one more of these retched things. "Ouch." Man even my skin was becoming numb; that one should've hurt really bad, it was between my fingers after all.

With all of my picking, I finally rid myself of the ones on my backside so that I could sit down comfortably. I notice that is now really dark, not even the twilight is visible anymore.

I hate being out here alone, where is everyone? If I could walk properly I would have went to look for them a long time ago. They better not have forgotten about me. I sighed; I might have to set myself up for a long night of thistle pulling.

Man, I want to scratch my arms so bad! Too bad there isn't a thistle removing shampoo…I'm going to KILL Inuyasha! That traitor, I can't believe he _dropped_ me! Man, that guy can hold a grudge.

Who knew that Japan could be so creepy at night? It looks so nice during the day. "Ow." Wow, I almost don't have to say 'ow' anymore, I can barely feel-

Crap what was that?!...

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! That was definitely something, something very big…

"Argh!!! Stupid, big, freakin' bunny!"

"Talking to the wildlife I see," came a deep baritone voice. What a second, I know that voice!

I turned quickly to verify the owner of that voice. "Sesshoum- ow!" Yeah, that was _smooth_. I probably shouldn't have turned _that_ quickly.

He raised one of his elegant eyebrows. Man, why can't I do that? He let his eyes pass over my body excruciatingly slow and I could feel myself turn hot with a blush as he did so. Well, if he is taking the liberty to do so then why can't I?

Gods, he looks as gorgeous as ever. Men should not be this beautiful! That hair, those eyes, those stipes…ahh, those stripes. I've seen where _those _go. And his fangs…wait. His fangs? Is he, is he _smiling_ at me?

"Miko," he says. Geeze, just one word from his mouth and I turn to goo.

"Y-yes?" I say.

He took this chance to look me over once again. "How is it that you came to be covered in thistles?" he asked me.

Well, that just made me mad all over again. "Your stupid brother-"

"Half-brother," he interrupted.

"Excuse me, _half_-brother. Well, he, he-he DROPPED IN A BUSH! Can you believe the nerve of him!?" Okay, now I was yelling. It didn't help any that these stupid things made me itch all over; I just want to scratch!

"Hn." He said. Then, "You gave your assistance to this Sesshoumaru; I believe it is only fair that I offer my services to you as well."

That caught me a bit off guard. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

I watched as he slowly walked to me and reached his hand up near my face. He cupped my cheek in his hand and slowly rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. His fingers were soft and hot against my skin and his thumb was leaving behind a tortuous fire. He reluctantly pulled back then and I noticed he had a handful of thistles that he had discretely extracted from my face.

"How'd you-how'd you do that?" I asked him, though my voice came out a bit breathy. He just pulled a handful of thistles out and it didn't even hurt!

"Hm, miko I have many ways of numbing more, painful…activities," he answered me while looking me up and down again.

Oh gods he's giving me that look. He gave me one just like it when I helped him a few months ago. I can feel the blush beginning to spread over my face. Take calming breaths Kagome.

"What do you-what do you mean?" I asked.

Her merely shrugged and closed the distance between us again. He reached his arm up again and slowly dragged it down my arm, leaving that, yet again, burning sensation as he did so. I watched as he shook his hand lightly and more thistles dropped to the ground. He repeated this action with my other arm and I couldn't stop the slight gasp that left me then as his hand "accidentally" brushed against the side of my breast.

He was turning my legs into rubber with just small strokes on my arms!

Sesshoumaru then brought his hand up to my neck, I stiffened on instinct, but then he moved his hand down my throat to in between my breasts, bringing along with him, more of the thistles. His hands did not stop there though, for in another instant I felt him move his hand downward to the hem of my shirt and gently lifted it from being tucked in my jeans.

My breath was coming out in quick pants as he slid his fingers under my blouse and touched my heated skin. His hand continued its way upward bringing my shirt up along with it.

He then gave me a look that clearly said 'take the shirt off' and I could only comply while his eyes bored into me.

As soon as my shirt was off I saw him trail his eyes over my figure and it made my mouth go dry. His stare was so intense that it made me a bit nervous to be under his scrutiny. I tried to cover myself from his view by crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't," he then said suddenly.

I gulped and brought my arms back down to my side and I could feel my face getting hot. He splayed his hand over my now bare stomach and allowed his claws to lightly scratch their way down my middle. Suddenly, the thistles that were still covering my legs were not that important anymore for he had slipped a couple of his fingers into the waistband of my pants, working with sure motions as he unbuttoned them.

I closed my eyes, wanting to savor the way that he looked at the very moment the button of my pants came undone. I could vaguely feel the thistles on my legs as he slowly worked my jeans down, brushing his hands over my thighs as he did so.

Oh gods, I really shouldn't be letting him do this to me…so why am I?

He stood yet again and we came face to face. I was about to tell him to stop but before I could, his lips gently brushed over mine and I was lost. The kiss was so full of want that I couldn't break away from it even if I wanted to, which I didn't.

So I answered back which earned me a nice sounding growl from him that made me shiver. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened up to him, deepening the kiss, our tongues dancing with each other.

My lungs felt as if they were on fire! Forget the thistles, this…oh this was setting my skin ablaze! I could feel the coil tightening in my abdomen as he broke from my mouth and starting trailing his tongue and lips down my neck and over my collar bone.

Hazily I can recall him lowering me to the ground, but I couldn't bring myself to care while he continued to leave open-mouthed kisses on my flesh. Further down he went, until he reached my chest. He pulled on of my hard nipples into his mouth, sending another heat wave over my entire being. The moan that left me then fueled his ministrations as he switched to my other breast.

Oh gods! Maybe Inuyasha should drop me in thorn bushes more often!

I nearly lost it when he traveled further down, down. Oh my god! Gods what is he doing to me?!

I arched my back in pleasure as his lips teased against my folds. He then took the plunge and I couldn't help but raise my hips upward against him. He growled low again and it sent smooth vibrations all through me.

My breaths were short and needy, I couldn't breath. The coil that had been in my abdomen lowered itself to my core and it tightened almost to the point of breaking. Never in my life would I have thought something would have felt this good!

I chanced a look at him while he was ravaging me and I became entranced when I saw his eyes watching me while he continued his attentions. The small fire that I had started gave him an ethereal glow and I never thought he looked more beautiful.

I could faintly hear myself moan out loud and pant as the coil wound tighter. I knew something was going to explode so I braced myself by fisting my hands in his hair. His actions became almost frantic as I could feel myself squeeze around him and none to soon my vision was filled with white as I came.

"Oh gods Sesshoumaru!" I screamed. Pulsations racked my body I could feel the heat on my face as it flushed from my release.

He left chaste kisses on my skin as he crawled his way back up my body until his mouth was next to my ear.

"Once again Miko, you have sated this Sesshoumaru's desires," he said in that baritone voice of his.

I blushed once more, how is it that he could do that to me with just his voice, it wasn't fair!

"I-" I started to say before I was interrupted.

"Kaagggoooommeeeeeee!" I indistinctly heard Inuyasha call in the distance. I sighed at once again having my time cut short with the demon in front of me by him.

Sesshoumaru stood and offered his hand to help me. I shook my clothes out and grabbed my bag to don my pajamas; I wasn't getting back in those thistle-ridden clothes. I pulled on my pj's and looked over to Sesshoumaru. His face was expressionless, but there was definitely a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

I saw that a leaf had made its way into his hair so I stepped up to take it out. After a soft brush of my lips against his, I watched as he walked back into the forest, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Until next time," I heard him say before he disappeared. The thought of what 'next time' might entail sent shivers of pleasure rushing over me. Next time, I would make sure all the attention wasn't on me.

I absently ran my hand over my arm. "Ow!" Damn, must have missed one.

"Kagome, where the hell have you been?!" screamed Inuyasha as he came crashing into my little camp.

That's it! "Inuyasha SIT!" I screamed.

Was it bad that I took great pleasure in watching him form a huge crater?

"Damn wench, what the fuck did you do that for?!" he shrieked at me.

"I can't believe you! You practically throw me into a thorn bush, leave me behind to pick stupid thistles out of my skin, and you have the nerve to ask me where I've been?!"

Ooooo, he can be so DENSE sometimes!

"Keh! If would've just let go when I told you to, that wouldn't have happened! Don't go blaming me for-" he paused and I saw him sniff around. "Why the hell does it smell like Sesshoumaru here?! Did he hurt you?! What happened?!"

I shook my head. "Nothing happened Inuyasha, I'm fine, and he didn't hurt me." Quite the opposite in fact, I wanted to say.

He narrowed his eyes at me; I could tell he was searching me for lies. After a while though he gave up and turned away. "Whatever," he mumbled, "let's just get going."

I nodded my head and we started walking to where he said Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were camped waiting for us. I took one last look at the ground of my camp to where all the thistles that Sesshoumaru had pulled off me lay and smiled.

Until next time then.

* * *

Well, this was my second attempt at citrus, and would you believe I blushed the entire time writing this?! I hope it was what everyone was expecting, I 'm planning on one final installation to this one-shot series. Please review and know that any constructive critisism is more than welcome!

* * *


	3. To Satisfy an Itch

_This will more than likely be the last installment to An Itch to Scratch. Thank you to all of you who have read and voted and reviewed, I really enjoyed doing this story; it was a lot of fun. This is my first lemon, so please go easy on me._

* * *

Naraku just had to be the biggest bastard to ever walk the face of the earth: really. It was bad enough that he had tried, numerous times, to kill, maim, and terrorize any that were a threat to him, but seriously, did he really have to drop to this all new low? 

The worst part: his little scheme didn't even affect everyone, oh no, that would have been fair. It only affected the poor little miko from the future who had just gotten over a case of the itchies.

But why her? She was the one who had the biggest fear of bugs in her entire group, yet she was the one who was subjected the harsh punishment.

Mosquitoes.

Very big, ugly, creepy mosquitoes. And if anyone has ever been privy to the bite of a mosquito, you know what she is going through.

"Kagome would you stop itching, it's getting annoying," said Inuyasha.

She stopped scratching just long enough to glare at him and then continued to abuse her already sore skin.

"I am so sorry that I am bothering you so with my scratching," Kagome replied dripping with sarcasm.

"Feh! Why is it that you were the only one to get bitten by those stupid bugs anyways?" Inuyasha said more than asked.

Kagome continued to scratch her skin as she, as calmly as she could, answered Inuyasha's question. "Hmm, I dunno, perhaps it was because someone was too busy posturing to notice that a stupid bug was about to bite him. You should be thanking me Inuyasha, not chewing me out."

"Who said I needed saving? Those bugs wouldn't have harmed me, I had the Tessaiga, I woulda blasted those things before they touched me," he replied smugly.

Kagome continued to scratch as Kaede searched around the small hut for something to help with the itch while the paste was being prepared. When the group had returned from their travels the elderly miko noticed that Kagome was covered in welts and was furiously scratching away while trying to balance on Inuyasha's back. The other occupants of the group seemed none the worse for wear.

Kaede took pity on the girl and immediately set out to find herbs that she used for things such as this, but making the paste took a while, and three hours later still had Kagome clawing at her skin.

"You should have seen the look on Inuyasha's face!" Shippou started while laughing. "He was not expecting that stupid bug to be right behind him! When you shot it with your arrow Kagome, his eyes got bigger than Totosai's!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted while the group laughed at his expense. Served him right for being a brat.

Kagome watched helplessly as Kaede continued to make the paste for her bites. Had Kaede not insisted, Kagome would have already been home to get some itch cream and would have been healed by now; but the sympathetic look on the elder woman's face had made her stay. Kaede liked to be helpful.

Kagome allowed her mind to wander; the last time she had felt this itchy had been when Inuyasha had dropped her, unceremoniously, into a thistle bush. She was still upset with him for that. However, that memory brought with it a whole other set of more…pleasant memories with a certain demon lord.

Kagome's face grew red with a blush as she thought about that night. Sesshoumaru had made her feel things that she had definitely never felt before. The first time they had done anything was when Sesshoumaru had gotten fleas because of Inuyasha. She shook her head while a light smile played across her face at the thought. Kagome had been so shocked at first that Sesshoumaru, renowned human hater and half-brother of Inuyasha, was being so passionate with her.

The second time they crossed paths, months after the first incident, she couldn't deny the heat that she felt when he was so close to her. They had both reluctantly parted when Inuyasha had unknowingly interrupted their 'moment' together…again.

Kagome started to fan herself with her hand as she slowly worked her way out of her own inner musings.

"Did it just get really hot in here all of a sudden?" she asked innocently.

The others gave her confused glanced and shook their heads in the negative. Kagome blushed again and looked down to her lap. "Oh, it must just be me then," she mumbled.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her; he noticed her scent had changed, but didn't know what it meant. Was she getting sick? With a snort he leaned back up against the wall of the hut.

"Idiot," Inuyasha started, "you better not be getting sick, we've got shards to find and a bastard to kill, we don't need you slowing us up any."

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and even Kirara and Shippou simultaneously rolled their eyes at his less than sympathetic outburst. They all knew that it was Inuyasha's way of belaying his emotion, but really, would it kill him to be a little nicer? One look at the hanyou who was currently picking his teeth with his pinky nail answered their question: yes, it might actually do him physical harm.

"Kagome, if you are indeed feeling ill, please know that a small break will not be unwelcome," spoke Miroku.

Okay, now she was embarrassed. Although no one knew exactly why she was feeling hot and bothered at the moment, she knew all too well why and it brought on another bought of blushes.

"Really guys, I'm fine, just…have an itch to scratch, that's all," she assured them. To emphasize her point, she began scratching her arms and legs again, which only made the itching worse.

"How's the paste coming along Kaede?" asked Sango.

"I believe dear that I am just about finished. Kagome, ye are to take this paste and put in on each welt. It should be done within the next-"

"Would you quit that already?!" Inuyasha interrupted. "Geeze, you'd think that you had fleas yourself or something; all that scratching is annoying."

Well, if he wanted to be mean, she would go elsewhere while the paste finished.

"If you all don't mind, I think I will take my annoying self to the hot springs to try and lessen this itch," Kagome spat.

The group nodded and Inuyasha huffed as Kagome gathered her things for a trip.

"I'll be back soon, I just want to be clean before I put that stuff on." With that said, Kagome made her way out of the hut and to the springs that lay just outside of the village.

'_Why does Inuyasha have to be such a brat? What did I do to him? Grr, he makes me so mad sometimes! HE should be the one that got bit; if this is how he repays someone for helping him, then next time I'll let those stupid ugly mosquitoes bite him. We'll see how he likes it then!'_

She stomped her way to the spring and took a careful surveillance around the area. With no immediate threat in the vicinity, she stripped of her clothing and carefully lowered herself into the warm waters. She let a sigh escape her lips and she closed her eyes in complete relaxation.

Kagome did not know how long she had been in the spring for before she felt the water rippling around her. Her hazy mind lazily registered that someone had just entered the spring that she was currently occupying and she slowly opened her eyes.

She was greeted by a pair of striking amber eyes staring amusedly at her. Her own eyes widened in realization before she quickly moved to cover herself with her hands and arms.

"Now now miko, I do believe we are well past the stage of preserving our modesty," came the smooth, silky baritone voice of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome saw the truth in his words, but could not, for the life of her, bring herself to uncover her nude form. She took in shaky breaths as he continued to look at her with his heated stare.

"We-we still don't know each other that well Sesshoumaru," she stated breathily.

He nodded slightly in comprehension, but never took his eyes off her.

"Well, what better way for us to become more…acquainted," Sesshoumaru said as he leaned towards her.

Kagome's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as he drew closer and closer to her. He was mere centimeters away from her and she could feel his hot breath running along her ear. She closed her eyes, willing her breathing to become normal again, but couldn't stop the moan from escaping her as he languidly ran his tongue within the shell of her ear. He continued his way down to the side of her neck to her pulse point where he sensuously left open mouthed kisses.

"Oh gods," she whispered as his hot tongue and lips caressed her skin.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her skin as he continued his ministrations. He drug his lips across her collar bone, leaving kisses on her heated flesh. He pressed himself closer to her and almost groaned when he felt how hot she was, and it was not just from the water.

He rested his hand on her hip and Kagome tried to remember why she should definitely NOT be doing this, but her thoughts kept getting distracted by the heat she felt pool between her legs and the coil that was winding itself up in her abdomen.

She timidly brought her hands up to rest on his chest and he growled his approval. Emboldened by this, she slowly began to trace the muscles on his chest and then brought her hands up to his shoulders. Kagome dropped her head down to place chaste kisses along his neck and shoulders and she allowed herself to smile when she heard him hiss in pleasure.

She could clearly feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her thigh and it almost scared her. But then he brought his hand up from her hip to gently massage her breast and she forgot her fears. His mouth found its way to her other breast and he began to suck with full determined lips, hardening the bud almost to a painful extent until he switched his attentions to the other.

Kagome was overcome by the feel of emotions in her. She moved her hands down his chest again and then lower to his stomach. He hissed in pleasure as she brought her hand down to his throbbing erection and gave it an experimental squeeze.

She froze when she heard him growl; it was dangerous and low. For a moment she thought she had hurt him, but when he slowly began to pump his hips she took that as her cue that she had given him pleasure.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to Kagome's and roughly pressed his lips against hers. When he ran his tongue across her bottom lip she immediately opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. It was feverish and passionate as both tongues fought for dominance.

Neither had ever felt this heated before, and it was something that both did not want to end. Sesshoumaru scooped her up with his arm and quickly moved them out of the spring and onto a patch of moss-covered ground. He lowered her gently, not once breaking their kiss, and began to move his hand up and down her curves as he lay down next to her.

When his hand reached the apex of her thighs, she stiffened a little. She broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly, to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Making up for lost time miko," was his reply.

With no other words spoken he plunged a finger into her core and her muscles instinctively tightened around it.

"You are ready for me," he huskily breathed out before he attacked her breast with his mouth again.

Kagome could do nothing but moan as he worked a slow pace with his finger. Just as she was getting comfortable with one appendage, he added a second, increasing the delightful friction within her.

Her breaths were coming in short pants now as she tried to gain control over her body. Her hips thrust into his hand as he continued his onslaught with his fingers. The coil that she felt earlier had now tightened to an almost unbearable degree and she felt a familiar sensations making its way forward.

Sesshoumaru could feel her muscles clenching around his fingers and knew she was close. A couple of pumps later and ecstasy crashed around her as waves of pleasure rushed through her body.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed.

He was having a hard time controlling his own reactions as he watched her writhe in pleasure. However, when she screamed his name, he could no longer hold back. He situated himself over her and his full erection brushed against her inner thigh making her tremble both in anticipation and anxiety.

He brought the tip to her core and leaned in closer to her.

"This is going to be painful," he rapidly breathed out.

When he saw her nod her head in understanding, he slowly eased himself into her. He groaned loudly as he entered her, her velvety walls surrounding him. She was tight and he reveled in the sensations that she was giving him. Kagome gripped his shoulders roughly as he buried himself deeper within her core. When he reached her virginal wall he opened his eyes to once again look at her for permission. Kagome sucked in a breath and nodded, and Sesshoumaru wasted no time embedding himself fully in her.

Kagome's voice left her in that moment; for sure it was a good thing because she wanted to scream. It was indeed painful and she felt as if she had been torn in two. Sesshoumaru stilled his motions and waited for her to acclimate to him. She was breathing heavily to try and calm herself down and slowly the pain started to recede.

After a few agonizing moments for him sheathed within her, Sesshoumaru felt her take an experimental thrust. Making sure that he did not just imagine it, he waited for her to do it again before he continued his motions. He thrust his hips slowly, pulling out a ways before pushing himself back in.

His efforts received a light moan from the miko underneath him and he steadily increased his speed and pressure, withdrawing himself almost completely before thrusting back in again. She felt sensational around him and he did not stop the groans coming from his own mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his waist driving him deeper and he took this chance to change their position. He leaned up against a tree and brought her down onto his length again. His hand grabbed at her hip and he moved her up and down on him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved against him, grinding herself on him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and growled in pleasure as she rode him. Kagome threw her head back when he hit a most pleasurable spot and moaned, "Mmm."

He took the moment to bring his mouth to her supple breasts. She was so responsive to him; every little action he made on her she rewarded him with a beautiful sound.

She leaned over to him, "Harder" she pleaded.

"Yes," was his response.

He began thrusting his hips up to meet hers and he pumped into her with long, hard strokes. Her muscles began clenching around his length and he could feel his own release on the verge of breaking loose.

His movement became more urgent the closer he got to his release. Finally, she lost control and cried out as wave upon wave of pleasure rushed over her.

"Oh gods, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru raised his hips still thrusting into her until he also came hard, spilling his seed into her.

He grunted with the force of his own release and he pulled her into his chest, his body still raked with spasms which sent him even further into her. She moaned lightly, reveling in the warm feeling that was rippling throughout her body.

Sesshoumaru buried his face within the crook of her neck and they lay still with their bodies even now intertwined. Their breathing was starting to slow down as the sensations receded.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked at Kagome with his deep penetrating gaze. He may not have needed to rut with a woman, but he sure as hell wanted to do so with this one. Kagome moved her face forward and gently brushed her lips against his. He conceded and moved his lips over hers as well, partaking in a slow sensual kiss.

Sesshoumaru helped her to stand on shaky legs and they both dipped themselves into the hot springs to wash. Taking their time, they slowly emerged from the waters and dressed in silence.

When they finished, Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome and lifted her chin with a clawed finger. He brought his head down to her and placed another kiss upon her lips. She blushed prettily and then brought her hand to her lips.

"Again miko, our time together has been enjoyable. We will indeed being seeing each other again in the near future," Sesshoumaru said as he started to walk away.

Kagome smile at him and turned to head back to the village. She did not notice when Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at her, nor did she see the light smile that played across his usually stoic face. He placed his mask back on again and then continued on his way.

When Kagome made it back to the hut she found that she had all but forgotten about the mosquito bites. Kaede handed her the now finished paste and Kagome took it with a grateful hug.

"And just what the hell took you so long?" asked an ever impatient Inuyasha.

"Oh would you just leave me alone, I was trying to take care of an itch," she huffed back.

"Oh yeah, well did ya get it?" Inuyasha asked haughtily.

Kagome looked at him and then at her other friends who looked as if they were waiting for her response. She sighed and smiled.

"Yeah. I think I did."

* * *

_Well, there you have it, the last chapter of An Itch to Scratch. Thank you so much for all your support with this story. To all who reviewed, you guys are what kept me going! Please leave me some feedback on my first lemon, votes and reviews are always greatly appreciated. I have other stories I am working on as well, so feel free to take a looky look :) Thanks again!_


End file.
